Solid-state drives (SSDs) may be used in computers in applications where relatively low latency and high capacity storage are desired. For example, SSDs may exhibit lower latency, particularly for random reads and writes, than hard disk drives (HDDs). This may allow greater throughput for random reads from and random writes to a SSD compared to a HDD. Additionally, SSDs may utilize multiple, parallel data channels to read from and write to memory devices, which may result in high sequential read and write speeds.
SSDs may utilize a large cache or buffer for internal data management. For example, the buffer may store mapping tables that track where data is stored in the SSD non-volatile memory. In some examples, the buffer may also store customer data, in other words, data utilized by a host device, for example, after receiving data from the host and before writing the data to non-volatile memory, or after reading data from non-volatile memory and before communicating the data to the host. SSDs may overwrite customer data stored in the buffer by writing internal data to a portion of the buffer previously used to store customer data.